warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Into the Forest/Chapter 2
Below contains an in-depth summary of Chapter 2 of Into the Forest. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary of the whole story, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''2 (of 10) '''Page Numbers: '''22-32 '''Point of View: 'Furrykit Chronology 'Preceded: 'Chapter 1 'Next: 'Chapter 3 Chapter Summary : It starts almost four moons after chapter one. It's revealed that Furrykit talked to Firekit and Bramblekit , who passed on what she said until the whole Clan knew about video games, TV, and Walt Disney World. : The three kits are play-fighting outside the nursery, Bramblekit pretending to be Rowanstar, and trying to take over ThunderClan . Firekit is pretending to be Fireclaw, and Furrykit is pretending to be Furrycloud. After a while, an unknown voice cries that they couldn't hurt his leader , and Lionblaze knocks Furrykit and Firekit off of Bramblekit. Lionblaze is now playing and pretending to be Crowfrost , the ShadowClan deputy . Firekit squeals for help from Furrykit, and she darts over to Lionblaze, screaming that he couldn't hurt Fireclaw. She and Firekit jump on top of Lionblaze, and he purposefully falls under their weight. Behind them, they hear laughter, and Lionblaze quickly pushes the kits off him as he realizes Squirrelflight is watching him. He quickly tries to make up an excuse, but Squirrelflight replies that he could keep playing with the kits. Firekit yowls to jump on top of Lionblaze while he's distracted, and he ends up falling down under the kits' weight. : The dawn patrol interrupts them, consisting of Cloudtail , Thornclaw , Berrynose , and Ambermoon . Cloudtail yowls for Bramblestar, and tells him that a badger and her cubs had moved into ThunderClan territory. Bramblestar quickly calls a meeting. Fernsong complains, asking what is was, and Bramblestar tells them that it was a badger and her cubs. Squirrelflight moans "Again?" and Bramblestar tells the Clan that no one was allowed to leave camp alone, whether it be elders , apprentices , or warriors , everyone had to be accompanied by a warrior. He dismisses the meeting and Bramblekit nudges Furrykit and says "Let's go!". Furrykit questions where they were going, and Firekit replies that they were going to take down the badgers. Furrykit replies that there was no ways she was doing that, and that it was breaking the Warrior Code , and that there's no way they could take down badgers anyway. Bramblekit taunts her, asking if she was too scared. Furrykit insists that she wasn't scared but wasn't about to break the Warrior Code, and Firekit calls her a scared-y cat. Furrykit gives into pier pressure, and the kits sneak out of camp by the secret exit with the ledges going up the wall, shown to Firekit and Bramblekit by Furrykit. : Bramblekit scents badgers and takes the lead, following the trail, until they appear at a badger set. Furrykit asks if they were actually doing this, and Firekit replies that if they went back home everyone would think they simply broke the Warrior Code, but if they come back with a dead badger family, they'd consider them heroes. Furrykit reluctantly agrees, and Firekit and Bramblekit call into the den to provoke the badger. Furrykit comments that it wasn't too late to turn back, and Firekit replies that it was, continuing to call into the den. The badger comes out, and Bramblekit jumps on the back of the badger, digging in his claws, but nothing happened. Firekit goes beneath the badger while it was trying to get Bramblekit off, and he claws her belly. The badger stands on her hind legs and "roars", throwing off Bramblekit. Furrykit goes and claws its belly a bit, but the badger then claws Furrykit's back. However Furrykit's thick fur helps from it being a deep wound. : Firekit screams that they needed to get out, but when he goes to run the badger blocks him with a paw. The three kits start screaming for help. The badger claws Firekit, and Furrykit immediately runs to help. She looks for cobwebs, then applies them to Firekit's wound. Furrykit glances over at Bramblekit, who continues to fight, though his ear is bleeding. He screams that there's no way to win, and Furrykit yowls for help as loud as she could. She hears a rustling in the bushes, and hopes it's a cat, and Poppyfrost comes out of the bushes. Furrykit points to the badger and asks her to help. Poppyfrost runs in, scratching the badger everywhere, and avoiding getting hit, until the badger claws her throat. Furrykit finds some cobwebs and runs back to Poppyfrost, but as she runs over, Poppyfrost slices the badger's throat, and both fall over and die. : Furrykit wails that they were idiots, and she and Bramblekit drag Poppyfrost's body back to camp, with Firekit struggling to walk behind. They reach the camp and Furrykit calls for Brackenfur , Cinderheart , and Lilyheart , and the three cats rush into the clearing, and Furrykit wails an apology. Squirrelflight runs out of the nursery, asking where they'd been, then stops at the sight of Poppyfrost, asking what they'd done. Furrykit wails that she tried to stop them, but they wouldn't listen, and then the badger and Poppyfrost came, and they hit each other, and they both died. Bramblekit mews that he's sorry, and Squirrelflight snaps, "'Sorry' doesn't bring cats back from the dead!" : Bramblestar hears his mate and runs down from the Highledge, asking what was wrong. Spotting Poppyfrost, he understands, then asked what happened. Firekit explains, and Furrykit adds that Bramblekit and Poppyfrost acted like true warriors, and Bramblekit adds that Furrykit acted like a good medicine cat when Firekit got injured. Firekit says that they didn't mean to hurt anyone. Bramblestar calmly replies that he understands, and Brackenfur hisses to Bramblestar and Squirrelflight, telling them to keep better watch over their kits . He and Cinderheart drag Poppyfrost's body to the center of the clearing with Lilyheart padding behind. Jayfeather appears behind them, and says that they reminded him of someone, and goes into detail: two brave toms and a she-cat whot hinks the Warrior Code is extremely important, and as kits they go to attack an enemy on ThunderClan territory and it goes wrong, then sarcastically asks where he'd seen that before, and Squirrelflight replies it was him Lionblaze and Hollyleaf . Jayfeather tells Furrykit that he'd be glad to mentor her, and Furrykit says she's feeling mixed emotions at the moment. Jayfeather tells Bramblekit and Firekit to go to the medicine den, and Squirrelflight takes Furrykit to the nursery. Squirrelflight tells Furrykit that the three would need to be punished, and she replies that she knew, then asks to help in the medicine den. Squirrelflights agrees, and Furrykit joins her adopted littermates in the medicine den. Jayfeather questions her presence, and she replies that since she'd be a medicine cat apprentice, she could help. Jayfeather asks what she already knew, and she asks if dock was good for scratches. Jayfeather replies that it was, and asks her to put some on Firekit and Bramblekit's wounds. She replies that she only knew names and purposes for herbs, and not the look, smell, taste, etc. Jayfeather shows her which one it is, and she applies it to Firekit and Bramblekit's wounds. : Jayfeather asks if she had gotten hit during the fight, and she replies that she did, but she'd forgotten all about it and that it wasn't deep thanks to her fur. Jayfeather applies dock to her back and the three leave the medicine den, with instructions to come back every day for another poultice. : They walk back into the nursery, and Squirrelflight wonders how to punish them. Lionblaze passes at that moment, telling her to punish them the same way she'd punished him as a kit. Squirrelflight replies it was a good idea, and when Firekit asks what that was, Furrykit moans that they couldn't leave the nursery without telling a queen where they were going. : They suddenly hear a scream from outside the nursery, and Furrykit pokes her head out to see Berrynose screaming over Poppyfrost. The three kits go explain what happened, and Berrynose screams at them, getting ready to pounce and attack, when Brackenfur jumps in front of him, saying that they were just kits and that they didn't mean it. Squirrelflight runs out of the nursery, telling Berrynose not to hurt her kits. Berrynose hisses and sits next to Poppyfrost, and Furrykit thinks that if cats could cry, Berrynose would be sobbing his heart out. Characters Major *Furrykit Minor *Firekit *Bramblekit *Squirrelflight *Lionblaze *Poppyfrost *Brackenfur *Cinderheart *Lilyheart *Berrynose *Cloudtail *Ambermoon *Thornclaw Mentioned *Rowanstar *Crowfrost Important Events Deaths *Poppyfrost *Mother badger Category:A Merged World Arc Category:Into the Forest Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations